Nocturnal Disturbances
by xxYullenxLuckyxx
Summary: Kanda has a problem snoring sometimes,and Allen is sick of it. So Allen comes up with a way to stop Kanda's damned snoring for the night. ! Un-beta-ed!


Ok, authors note! This is my second Yullen/Arekan, my other was a oneshot. So please, if I need critiquing, please feel free to. I will accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM only. Other then that, I only give a few warnings.

SEME ALLEN! OOC Allen&Kanda, MalexMale sex, explict . (sorry if they are really ooc)

* * *

><p>The whitette growled in annoyance, his hears assaulted by his lovers loud snoring. Allen turned over and stuffed his head under his pillow, some how trying to make the bothersome sound dissipate. Sadly, it wasn't working, so the whitette sat up completely in the large california-king bed. He looked at the asian, his face peaceful as he slept and his mouth open slightly. Allen's look soften as he looked at Kanda's slumber, then he snored loudly, turning over. The whitette quickly forgot about Kanda being cute, then reached over to wake him. Allen leaned over, and lightly shook the raven's shoulder. The raven slowly blinked awake, as being a light sleeper.<p>

"Yes Moyashi?" Kanda asked, starting to sit up in the bed. His eyes barely open, as he tried to see the Moyashi in the dim light of the room.

Allen didn't want to hurt his lover's feelings so he had to come up with a sensible reason to have woken Kanda up. He quickly thought to himself, and got an idea. He then went to put his plan in action.

"Kanda I need you right now." Allen whispered, licking Kanda's earlobe slowly. The whitette then playful pushed Kanda on his back.

"At two in the morning?" The raven asked, squinting to see the clock on the nightstand.

"Yes, at two in the morning, now be quiet before I make you quiet." Allen said,leaning down to kiss Kanda. Allen slowly pressed his lips against the others, and immediatly forced his tongue into the others mouth. He let his tongue roam the already well-known wet caveren. Kanda held back a moan as his body started to wake up, and blood rushing to certain lower parts of the body. The asian then wrapped his arms around the youngers neck, and his leg latching onto Allen's waist.

Allen almost sighed with relief about his plan going well. He was getting a good reaction,and no foul play was suspected. The whitette then drew away from the kiss, salivia still attaching the two together. Allen then smirked, happy that they chose to not wear clothes to bed, less hassle for him. He then licked down to Kanda's jugular, and stopped. He bit his lover, drawing blood, then lapping it apolengtly up. Kanda put a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning as Allen continued the act again, on the oppisite side of his neck. He felt himself grow hard from the actions that were being done to him. If Allen continued his actions, Kanda would be done quickly.

Allen then stopped his minstraitons and went down to Kanda's pert nipples. He stared at the rosy pink nubs of flash, lickinghis lips. They reminded him of candy that he wished to suck upon. Which is exactly what he did. The whitette then latched him mouth onto Kanda's pink nipple, sucking tenderly. Kanda let out a gurtle moan as his nipple was attacked. Allen did the same to the other nipple, as he tweeked the other, giving them both attention. Kanda was starting to arch into Allen, so he decided to stop. As Allen looked up, he saw Kanda's face, it had a look of displeasure.

"Don't look at me like that, you'll get it in a second!" Allen stated, going down the asian's body. He stopped at the heated member that was infront of him.

Allen stuck his tongue out until it reached the slit in Kanda's thick member, then licked roughly. "Ha..." Kanda moaned lowly, putting his hand over his mouth to stop the moans from escaping. His eyes rolling back in pleasure. The whitette then took the member into his mouth, only about half way, then started bobbing his head at a slow rhytme. The raven started thrusting into Allen's mouth as heat envelpoed , but the whitette stopped him. He put an arm over Kanda's hips to hold him down. He kept this rhytme up for a few moments, then took Kanda's whole length into his mouth, and swallowing.

"Fuck... more..." Kanda screamed, biting the back of his hand roughly. Kanda writhed in pleasure as Allen continued the action, his eyes having a lusty gleam upon them. The raven was so close, only a few more bobs of that head would send him into heaven.

"Allen, i'm gonna-a..." Kanda moaned, and then the heat around his member left. Kanda immediatly opened his eyes in aggrivation, and glared at his lover. "Allen, why did you stop?" Kanda asked, aching for release.

"Because i'm not done yet. " Allen said smirking.

Allen then went into his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube from the top. He then sat back infront of Kanda's entrance, and popped the cap open with a faint _'click'_. The whitette then poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers and closed the bottle, but leaving it on the bed, for he woukd need it later. He then slowly rubbed his middle finger up against Kanda's entrance, so not to suprise him. Allen then slipped his finger inside. He was greated by warm tightness. No matter how many times him and Kanda made love, he was always as tight as the first time.

Allen started to move his finger in and out slowly, gaining speed in each thrust. Kanda was rocking back on Allen's thrust, so the whitette decided his lover was ready for another finger. Allen then added another finger into Kanda's stretched entrance, going deeper into him, past rings of muscles. Allen was searching for a special bundle of nerves that would send the raven into comlpete bliss. Moments later, Kanda screamed in ectasy, his face contorting in pleasure . 'Found it', Allen thought to himself. Finally he added a third finger for good measures, as he kept abusing his lovers prostate.

Allen was then satisfied, and withdrew his fingers from the raven. Kanda whimpered in loss. The whitette grabbed the bottle again, gathering the liquid into his hand, then closing it throwing it somewhere in the room. He then smothered the substance over his long, thick , heated length. He hissed as the coolness of the substance hit his heated length. Allen straigthened his legs out and motioned for Kanda to come over to him. Kanda smirked in pleasure.

"See-saw**(1)****-**ing Allen? We haven't done that in while." Kanda said, climbing atop his lover. Allen posotioned his length at Kanda's entrance. Kanda slowly went down, hissing in pain as he was entered. Allen looked at his lap, he wasn't even half way in! Kanda then forced himself upon Allen's length, and cried out in pain. Arms quickly encircled Allen's neck as Kanda tried to relax his body.

"Kanda, you know not to force yourself, you'll hurt yourself!" Allen whispered roughly in Kanda's ear, as he rubbed Kanda's back lightly to help him relax. After a few moments, Kanda spoke.

"Move, just move." Kanda said, rolling his hips slighly on Allen. Allen then thrust lightly, placing his hands under Kanda's ass. Kanda rolled his hips in time with each thrust, they started gathering a quick speed, and Kanda's moans of pain were now moans of pleasure. All Allen had to do was hit Kanda's sweet spot. He angled his hips up, just bit more and a loud scream admitted from the raven.

"Allen... fuck..fuck me harder!" Kanda moaned, and kissed Allen roughly. Allen kissed the raven back with matched passion. Allen repeated hit Kanda's spot, making him moan into his mouth. Saliva dribbled down Kanda's chin as he felt a familiar heat grow in his abdomen. He rolled his hips harder, he was soon about to climax.

"Allen, i'm gonna c-come!" Kanda moaned desperatly. trying to hold out for Allen.

"Me too, together!" Allen agreed, grabbing his lovers neglected member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah... fuck i'm coming!" Kanda screamed, cumming squitring out onto Allen's hand and abdomen. He tighted around Allen, and Allen came with a grunt, filling Kanda with his hot seed.

The two kissed and as they came down from their high, and layed down on the bed.

"All because you were snoring." Allen said, then gasped, realizing he said it out loud.

"If that happens everytime I snore, expect it to happen more often." Kanda said placing his head on Allen's chest,a dn drifting off too sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally, Im done, its four in the morning and im tired! PLz, R&amp;R Reviews are like the marshmellows to my smores!<p> 


End file.
